


The glass scientist of the opera

by Ben_Phantomhive



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Phantomhive/pseuds/Ben_Phantomhive
Summary: A damaged and young doctor named Henry Jekyll lays his eyes on Hyde,a singer of the opera house where he is hiding. But Hyde only has eyes for his childhood best friend,Dr Robert Lanyon. Will Hyde commit to being the terrestral link to his angel of music or will he get enchanted by the earthly matters Lanyon has to offer him?
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Some introductions are in place

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Phantom of the Opera au,so if anything on Phantom of the Opera triggers you dont read this.  
> You can also check my instagram @ben_phantomhive to see some art about this au!

The Jekyll family was a really successful one. They operated on the world of music oening a couple of opera houses. Everything was fine,til a tragedy fell on their family. Henry, the black sheep of the family,preferred a scientific career. While annoyed,the family gave him all that he needed. He was soon recognized as a progidy. Sadly,all that rises falls. One of Jekylls experiments failed setting the lab ,and the family mansion for that matter,on fire. He was the only one to make it out alive,not without being injured. Deformed,burned,scarred by this tragedy he chosed to hide on the catacombs of one of the houses of his family. On his solitude he took an interest on music,doing small work on the opera house to make each whisper a melody and each step a rythm. He began to run the house

  
On the other hand,Edward Hyde,oh,young beautiful man, sadly got orphaned by the age of 7. For his fortune the Lanyon family,a friend of his own,took him under their wing teaching him the ways of science. But of course,his wild heart didnt want to follow that path,so the doors of a local opera house were open to him thanks to his deceased fathers reputation. He did gain a really good friend that he had to leave behind. Hyde quickly showed his talent on the magic of music,but it was not quite enough.  
Thats how Hyde and Jekylls path crossed thank to a childhood story Hyde believed in  



	2. A young promise

Some rumors had been going around the opera house lately,most of them about the supposed retiremenet about the directors of the house,some of them about the last scandal. The main difference was that the first ones got confirmed,the directors were retiring. Everyone got the notice in the middle of one of the rehearsals where their new directors were introduced. Not only them but a handsome young man was introduced as their new patron. His name was Robert Hasyie Lanyon,a name Edward remembered well. He coulsnt stop looking at the familiar face that he has been thinking about for years. He was so inmersed in his world that he didnt notice why their main singer was yelling nad renouncing her role. In fact,he only noticed when the new directors were doubting his abilities. He didnt knew why,but he would be dammed if he was gonna let those old walking raisins to step on him,who did they think they were? Except it didnt go how he wanted. He was now being asked to cover up for their singer. Yeah,no,he was not going to cover for a girl! He was not one! Fast forward a couple of days,his mentor,the Angel of Music sweet talked and convinced him on taking the role. 

  
It took a little while but they managed to get Edward on costume and up the stage. What he didn't notice was the loving gaze of that childhood bestfriend that he has longed to talk to for years. Edward was amazing and not only to the eyes of Lanyon,or his Angel. It was a performance to remember. Maybe when he went back to his dressing room he would find a lovely surprise.


	3. Two old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets to see his two oldest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For art related to this chapter check my instagram @ben_phantomhive or my tumblr @ben-phantomhive-trash ^^

Edward hasn't forgotten that playful and cheeky smile or those theatrical moves or that loud contagious laugh. He also has not forgotten the feeling in his chest each time he looked at Lanyon. He knew what it was,but he shouldn't let himself be distracted by it. But he wasn't good at controlling himself. He was so absorbed by those features he had been longing to see for years he forgot how stubborn Robert was sometimes and he didn't have time to tell Lanyon he could not go with him right now,he had to stay…

Just after Lanyon was gone he was able to hear his Angel,calling for him,ordering him to follow,and before he could hear his friend trying to protect him he was following his voice deep,deep into the catacombs. He didn't feel like he was in danger,not at all. He was so amazed with everything but the boat ride was something magical,and this sensation was only enhanced by the sight of his angels' lair. The organ,the beakers all swirling and letting fumes ascend to the ceiling,the reflections on the water,and his angel's voice. It was a sight Edward had only seen in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite part of Phantom of the Opera! I just love riding boats. Hearing the water,see it swirl,feel it splash. I just think it can be really beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of the chapter! Before commenting keep in mind that I am not a writer(is not even a hobby of mine) and I only do this for fun. Im also not a native english speaker so maybe theres some errors ^^


End file.
